Bloody Draco
by Kittylin15
Summary: Harry and Draco always get stuck paired up in potions. When Malfoy ends up fainting Harrys curiousity gets the best of him and he has to know why. (I'll make a better summary later)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Harry Potter story. I started to write this near the end of the summer because I got writers block on my Merlin story. The idea for this actually poped into my head while watching Dexter. It was suppose to be a one shot but I suck at sticking to that. If fans of Deviner Captive are reading this I am not dead just really busy with school and will be back to writing in a few weeks.

I will be posting a new chapter each week for this story that I have already written. I am almost finished writting this but haven't had any time to write the last chapter let alone read any fan fiction lately. Had a sudden urge to post this story. Hope you like it so far.

* * *

_**Bloody Draco**_

They'd been back at Hogwarts for only about two weeks now and back to the usual classes. This also meant back to having double potions with the Sytherines. Like every year before without fail.

Snape hadn't arrived yet but the dungeon class was already in full attendance otherwise. The Sytherines and Gryffindors were both on their respective sides of the room. Tensions were high after what happened at the ministry the year before. If the professor didn't arrive soon a fight might just brake out.

Snape breezed in exactly the second class was supposed to start. Harry guessed the man didn't want to spend a second more with them than he had to. The greasy git immediately went to the chalk board and picked up a piece of chalk. Writing could be heard but his black figure was blocking it from their sight.

When he finally moved out of the way, instructions for a blood replenishing potion could be seen. "This will be your assignment for the rest of class. You will be pairing with a student from the opposite house." A few mumbled complaints could be heard through the room. "Let's go with the same partners from last class. I'm not in the mood to be creative today."

Harry groaned when he heard that. Last class he'd been paired up with Malfoy. He peeked over his shoulder to where he knew the Sytherine usually sat, only to see him smirking back at him. The blond patted the seat beside him that Zambini had just vacated since he was partnered with Ron.

Hermoine rubbed his shoulder in condolence as she left to move to her partner Theodor Nott.

He grumbled to himself as he grabbed his bag off the floor and dragged his feet towards the other side of the dungeon. Flopping into the stool and sliding it to the far corner of the table to be further away from the other boy. The glare the other boy sent him could also be considered incentive if he wanted to keep all his limps.

"You collect the ingredients and I'll boil the water." Draco commanded as he performed Aguamenti on the caldron and lit the flame underneath it.

Not even a minute in and he was already starting on the bossing around. Malfoy had been acting weird this year. With his mask up he couldn't tell if he was severely angered or relieved about his father being thrown in Azkaban. It seemed like this year the only time Malfoy even said anything to him was when they were partners in potions. Not even going out of his way to make fun of him in the halls. 'Maybe he was embarrassed.' Harry thought to himself as he got up to do as he was told. When he got back with an armful of bottles he dumped them on the table.

"Be more careful." The blond complained as he stopped a jar from rolling off the table. He started to place all the jars right side up. "You cut the ingredients while I stir."

'Another command' Harry thought to himself. He didn't bother to stop himself from rolling his eyes. After years of having Snape pair him with the Ferret in potions he'd given up trying to argue with him. For some reason their potion always turned out perfect and Snape had to give them the same mark so he really shouldn't complain. It didn't mean he had to enjoy it though.

Malfoy observed as he started to chop the fig leaves which made him a little nervous. "You're not doing it right. Give it here." Draco demanded and held out his palm. Harry frowned but handed the knife over with no fight. If it meant he could stand around doing nothing he was fine with it. The Sytherine disposed of his chopped ingredients and started to slice the rest of the fig leafs. Why couldn't he just tell him he needed to slice instead of chop?

Malfoy placed the ingredients in the cauldron, turning the water a pale pink. Then he reached for the beetles and crushed them as the instructions told them to; continuing to prepare the ingredients for the potion himself.

Harry watched the blond meticulously go through the process. The colour of the potion with each ingredient kept getting redder. He checked what his potion book said and it described the Blood Replenishing potion a deep blood red colour so they were on the right track; well Malfoy was. He turned to observe the rest of the class since he had nothing better to do. He noticed that many other groups' cauldrons were either purple or blue which was completely wrong according to his book. Even Hermione's looked a little off too.

Harry heard the blond gasp in pain and the sound of the knife dropping on the floor. "What?" He said as he turned to look beside him. There was a slash through one of his pale delicate fingers. "It's just a small cut." Remembering Malfoy's reaction to Buckbeck's attack back in third year, he knew he didn't like pain but this was ridiculous.

He noticed that Malfoy was starting to sway on his feet. His eyes un-focused before rolling back into his head. The blond just went down with a thump, lying limp on the floor. It happened so fast Harry didn't even have a chance to think about catching him.

Many of the class jumped in surprise at the loud noise. They forgot their potions and leaned over desks to see what had happened. Whispers spread through the class row by row when they saw Malfoy lying out could on the floor.

Harry's immediate response was to check if he hurt himself while falling even if it was Malfoy. Luckily his body fell away from the knife. He leaned on the floor and manoeuvred the blond to be propped up against the desk. He felt the back of Malfoy's head where he'd hit it on the floor but it wasn't sticky so no blood. He couldn't help but notice how soft his hair was as he was feeling around for a bump.

Snape stomped over, pushing students out of his way. Frowning when he noticed Draco on the floor with Potter leaning over him. He almost jumped to the conclusion it was another one their famous fights but then he noticed the cut on the boy's finger. Rolling his eyes when he made the connection.

"Not again Draco." Harry could hear Snape whisper to himself. What'd he mean by that? Did Malfoy faint often when he got even a small cut?

"Out of the way Potter." Snape commanded. Harry slid to make room for the professor. Severus took a black hanker chief out of his robes and wrapped it around the cut finger. It was too soon for a repeat performance. The man leaned down and lightly slapped the Sytherine's pale cheek making him groan. "Draco." He received no response. "Draconius."

His blond eye lashes fluttered open. Harry thought he seemed dazed and not completely there, also paler than usual.

Snape knew how the Malfoy heir must be feeling right now after another one of his episodes. "I'll get someone to escort you to the hospital wing." He was debating which of Draco's goons to send with him; idiot number 1 or idiot number 2.

"I'll do it." Came a voice beside him.

He must be imagining things, did Potter just volunteer. "You think I'm stupid enough to leave you two alone." Snape sneered. "You're more likely to lead him off a moving stair case than to hospital wing."Potter looked offended at the accusation against his noble character.

"Malfoy's my potions partner. If I take him it won't disturb any of the other groups and we're done anyway." Harry gave a completely logical reason that not even he could argue with. Looking in their cauldron he found it was exactly the shade of red it should be. Draco was impeccable at potions, he should know since he trained the boy himself from a young age.

Snape knew he'd live to regret this. "Fine."

* * *

_**...TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to post another chapter because I got a cold and it's my last week of school. I'll probably add more to this story once I've posted the whole thing.

* * *

_**Bloody Draco**_

Harry helped the dazed Sytherine off the floor with no struggle. This was out of the ordinary. No don't touch me at all. He guided the boy out the door, through the dungeons and up the stairs before Malfoy reacted at all to the situation.

It took Draco a while to realize he was moving through the entrance hall and not still back in the potions class room. Another second that there was a hand on his arm guiding his movements. He turned and blinked in confusion when he saw Potter. He ripped his arm out of the other boys grip. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing like Snape instructed me too." Harry rolled his eyes at the Sytherines defensive pose.

"Why?" Draco asked with his hands on his hips.

Harry was surprised the other was so confused to the reason. "Because you fainted and hit your head after you cut yourself." He said with disbelief in his tone. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought if you forgot that."

Draco had a thoughtful express as he felt the bump on the back of his head. He remembered now. After he sliced his finger he'd fainted in front of the whole class. His cheeks heated up. Observing his left pointer finger that had one of Severus's hanker chiefs wrapped around it, because of the dark colour he couldn't see the effects of the wound which he was thankful for. Just the thought of it though made his stomach turn.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing. You don't look to good." Harry said as he noted the blonde's sickly pallor worsen. He started to drag the boy towards the stairs.

Draco once again tried to pull his arm away but Potter had a much stronger grip because now he was prepared for a fight. "I can take myself." Sighing in frustration when he was continued to be dragged against his will. He tried to jerk to a stop, pulling the other boy off balance at the bottom of the steps.

Harry stumbled and turned to look at him. "Malfoy you just fainted and you want me to let you walk up four flights of moving stairs." Harry said with frustration.

Draco looked up through the many levels of moving stair cases. It had never looked so daunting before. He could imagine himself tumbled back down. His vision was still swimming a little and the stomach ache had started to settle in. "Fine but only until we make it to the fourth floor corridor." He said with wounded pride as he started to ascend the stairs.

Harry followed behind the Sytherine just close enough to catch him if he should trip forward or fall backward. He was really curious with Malfoy's weird behaviour. He was determined to find out though. They made it up three flights in silence before the stairs they were ascending decided to move.

Draco's head swam with the sudden swinging to the left the stairs made; he stumbled only to have Potter catch him. The stairs made a grinding noise when they settled again.

"You okay." Potter asked in a low voice near his ear. Making his hair flutter.

Draco pushed him away and readjusted his wrinkled clothing back into place. "Just peachy." He snapped before stomping up the last flight of stairs with no problem. Pausing on the landing since he didn't know exactly where he was in the school. The stairs had got him al turned around.

"Can you make it from there by yourself?" Harry asked. The Sytherine nodded but hadn't moved yet because he was looking at the two halls, deciding which one to take. "It's that one." He pointed to the right one. The blond sneered at him before stalking away.

Harry shook his head. That was the most the blond had spoken to him this year. He enjoyed it even if Malfoy was short tempered with him like always. He actually missed his spats with the Sytherine.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. He took one last look at the hall the blond had disappeared before making his way back down the stairs for lunch.

_**...**_

Draco pushed the door to the hospital wing open and let it close behind him as he took a couple steps. He stood near the doorway waiting to be noticed by the nurse.

"How can I help...?" Madam Pomfrey started to say when she heard the door open but stopped when she saw what student it was. "What is it now?" She sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy fainted in class and hit his head." Snape informed the women before the boy could open his mouth.

Draco tensed when he heard the low drawl of Professor Snape behind him. He didn't even hear him enter. "Aren't you supposed to still be teaching a class?"

"Classes have been over for ten minutes now. Even though you had a half an hour head started on me you weren't going very fast and the way Potter brought you takes an extra eight minutes." Snape explained.

"The stairs changed on us." Draco grumbled.

"Get on a bed Mr. Malfoy so that I can examine your head. I'll be back in a minute." Madam Pomfrey indicated to a row of empty beds he could choose from. Apparently no one else had been injured or sick recently. She walked towards her office to grab something. He sat on the one closest to the door.

Snape stood at the end of his bed. "Draco you need to work on your problem. If your father ever worked out this phobia you have he would be severely disappointed and try to rectify it and you won't like the methods he chooses."

"My Father's in Azkaban." Draco responded with his arms crossed.

"You know that won't last for long. The dark lord's planning to break out all his followers. Your father expects you to join the death eaters on your 17th birthday. How could you ever do that if you're afraid of...?"

"I know but I've had this problem since I was a little kid and it just seems to be getting worse instead of better." Draco responded in frustration. "Why do you care so much?"

"I'm your god father Draco. I worry about you." Snape gave the Malfoy heir a look that most people didn't think he was able to make. One of concern. The potions master gave him one last look before leaving when the nurse started to return. "We'll finish this talk later."

...

Harry was sitting on his bed with the hangings closed. His friends probably thought he'd gone to sleep early but really he was checking his map for Malfoy's location. The blond hadn't shown up to classes the rest of the day or dinner. He couldn't stop thinking about the Sytherine so as soon as he was able to slip away from his friends he had to check.

It seemed he hadn't left the hospital wing yet since the name Draco Malfoy was still floating there. Maybe Madam Pomfry decided to keep him over night, being her usual worry wart self. He'd suspected the blond had a concussion from his fall. It's the only explanation for his weird behaviour.

He perked up when he noticed that Malfoy's name moved to leave the infirmary. 'Or maybe not.' He thought to himself. Peeking out the curtains he looked to see that everyone else had fallen asleep already. Slipping out of his bed, he grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his trunk.

...

After finally being given the ok to leave Draco jumped out of the hospital bed and rushed the door only to be stopped by the nurse to nag at him. Delaying him a good ten minutes. He managed to escape after encouraging her he'd be more careful.

Pomprey healed his finger quickly enough but she'd wanted to keep him for observation for the bump on his head. He'd been bored to death all day. She'd given him potions for the dizziness and stomach ache. The nurse used a spell to check his temperature and body levels. The results came back saying his blood sugar was low. He admitted that he only had a cup of coffee for breakfast. Starting her on a rant about the importance of starting the day with a hearty meal.

Draco took his time walking back to his common room in the dungeon. Hoping if he took long enough everyone would be asleep by the time he got back. He wasn't in the mood to be questioned.

...

* * *

_**...TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Draco**

**3**

**...**

Harry took the map out to check his targets location. He was surprised to see that Malfoy was taking the hall he'd left him at earlier instead of the more direct route. Pausing in his upward motion, he waited for the stairs to change to accommodate this.

When he reached the correct landing he checked his invisibility cloak to make sure it was covering his whole body before dashing down the hallway. He stopped when Malfoy came into sight. He was mumbling to himself. Harry had never seen the other boy with his guard so down before. He thought this was as good time as any to confront the Sytherine.

Draco froze in mid step when Harry Potter suddenly appeared out of no-where before. "What...Where did you..." He said in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" The only reason Potter would be in this Hallway so late at night is if he was here to bug him.

"I want to know why you fainted in class." Harry demanded.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business." He went to walk past the other boy but he moved to block his path. "Get out of my way."

"No." Harry denied his request. "That wasn't a normal reaction to nicking your finger by accident. I demand to know why. "

Draco narrowed his eyes at the audacity of the Gryffindor. He just wanted to make it to bed without having to answer any questions but Potter just had to stick his nose into it and come looking for him. "I don't have to tell you anything." He said before pushing Potter out of his way and carrying down the hall.

Harry wasn't expecting the physical contact from the blond so he ended up being shoved into a suit of armor that was lining the hallway. Making a loud clanging noise stopping the Sytherine in his tracks. His left arm got caught on the edge of the shoulder plate. "Crap." He said as he brought his arm up to observe that damage. It was only a small scrape but there was already blood pooling around it.

Looking up he noticed that Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off of the growing redness against his skin. His face began to pale and he began to sway like he did before. Harry was prepared to catch the blond this time when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted.

"There's a student out of bed." Mr. Filch's voice could be heard coming from around the corner. The man must have heard the noise the armor made when he hit it.

Harry realized they were both out of bed after curfew. They couldn't run like usual since Malfoy was unconscious. He looked around in a panic for a place they could hide since he knew Mrs. Norris could see through his invisibility cloak. Spotting a tapestry he knew had a secrete passage behind it further down he started to drag the Sytherine. They just managed to make it through when the light from Filch's lantern lit the hall.

He sat against the wall with the blond in his arms on the other side of the tapestry. Trying to catch his breath. Malfoy was heavier than he looked. He could still hear the caretaker outside examining the armor.

Draco groaned when he started to come to. His eyes fluttered open. Looking at his environment he was confused to how he got here. There was a small staircase that he didn't recognise. Then he realized there was a body behind him. Remembering he had last been with Potter he was going to say something scathingly but he hardly got his mouth open.

Harry slapped a hand over the other boy's mouth to quite him. Not wanting to get caught. The Sytherine started to struggle against his grip but he managed to wrap an arm around the other boy to pin his arms to his side so he couldn't hit him. His legs started to kick out but were doing no damage. Harry wouldn't let him go until he was sure that Filch was out of hearing range, even when he licked his hand, because he knew the blond wasn't going to be quite.

"They must have made a run for it." Filch could be heard talking to hid cat. "Come Mrs. Norris." His footsteps could be heard retreating and then descending down the steps until they're gone.

Draco pushed himself away from Potter's chest after he was finally released. Gulping air greedily into his lungs. "Why'd you do that? You idiot, I could hardly breath." He glared back at the Gryffindor

"Did you want to get caught by Filch?" Harry asked rhetorically. He gave the blond a searching look. "You fainted again."

Draco checked his body for fresh injuries but he appeared to be un-harmed. "I caught you." Potter informed him. He blushed at the thought of having his nemesis not only witnessing him fainting but saving him from harm.

Looking back over, the red on the brunettes arm caught his eye again. "I think I'm going to be sick.

Harry noticed the direction the grey eyes had been looking. In all the action he'd almost forgot about the cut. He spelled away the blood and checked the wound. It had all ready clotted so it was fine.

Draco was mortified that he was letting this get to him so much. It was just a little blood but just the thought of it made his stomach turn. He felt uncomfortable under the green eyes examination of his person, it felt like he was being checked out.

"I finally figured it out." Harry chuckled to himself. The Sytherines eyes narrowed not liking being mocked, knowing he was being laughed at. "You're afraid of blood." The blond tensed at his accusation confirming it. He started to laugh harder. "You're a wanna be death eater who faints at the sight of blood."

"It's not funny." Draco growled. Scar head took one look at his expression and laughed harder. He stalked to stand over the other boy to intimidate him. "Maybe you should actually think about why I'm afraid instead of just choosing to mock me for it. I have a good reason." He snapped before stalking out the hidden passage, pushing the tapestry out of his way.

Harry scrambled off the floor to follow. "Come back Malfoy. I promise I won't laugh anymore." He was right behind the blond so the tapestry managed to hit him in the face but he pushed it out of the way and continued to give chase. Malfoy was further down the hall with hunched shoulders. "Tell me!" He yelled after the blond but he only received a glare with his grey eyes for his effort.

In Harry's haste he dropped his invisibility cloak. He back tracked to retrieve it. The Sytherine had already disappeared down the stairs by the time he made it too the landing.

Dam, now he felt bad. It seemed like he'd really offended the blond. Usually with Malfoy he wouldn't care or that would be his aim but this felt like an acception. He chased after the blond but he could really move when he didn't want to talk to someone.

He wasn't going to let this go. Tomorrow he'd have to have his talk.

...

**...TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't posted a new one of this for a little while. I only have about one more chapter pre-written after this one. This story is ext on my list to write for though so hopefull I get to that soon.

Merry Christmas every one.

* * *

**Bloody Draco**

...

In the Gryffindor 6th year boys dormitory the next morning everyone was getting ready but one. Ron noticed Harry's curtains were still closed while he was getting dressed. He sent the others ahead to breakfast as he went to wake his best friend.

He threw open the curtains and was surprised to see the bed empty. Ron looked confused until he noticed the disconnected foot. "Harry." He called but only received a groan in response. Rolling his eyes he snatched the cloak off the other boy.

"Ten more minutes." Harry mumbled before rolling over and putting a pillow over his head.

"It's time to get up." Grabbing the pillow out of the brunettes grasp. "Went for a late night stroll last night?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry hissed when the light hit his eyes. "What makes you think that?" He asked as he sat up, looking a a Ron shaped blur.

"You were using your invisibility cloak as a blanket." Ron said as proof.

"Right." Last night Harry had tried to catch up to the blond but he'd already managed to make it back to the Sytherine common room. Not knowing the pass word he'd decided to head back to Gryffindor tower. It was already pretty late and he had a Transfiguration test tomorrow. Also he knew there'd be no chance off following in behind a dumb first year that time at night. "Let's just go to breakfast." He said as he put his glasses back on.

...

When Harry sat down to breakfast the first thing he did wasn't to grab a bagel. It was scan the Sytherine table. He noticed that Malfoy wasn't in his usual seat. Since first year they'd both had a routine of sitting facing the others table so that they could keep an eye on each other. Maybe he hadn't come to breakfast yet he thought until he spotted the tell tale silvery blond hair further down the table with his back facing him.

So that's the way he was going to play it. Going to ignore him. Out of sight out of mind. He wasn't going to let him do that though. Harry was determined to have that talk with him. Maybe he should go to the library and do some research on it. Wait. Why waste time doing that when he had the means to know now. He turned beside him. "Hermoine, do you know anything about people who are afraid of blood?"

"Of course. Its technical term is haemophobia. Often people who have it feel faint at the sight or description of blood. The condition evolved from a variation called blood-injury phobia back in time that allowed people to faint when they were being attacked. As a way for humans to cope with threats on their life. Warriors who fainted looked dead and were passed over. The blood pressure drop also slowed the flow of blood from an injury. The gene was passed on to the survivors descendants. It can also be caused by direct or vicarious trauma in childhood or adolescence. The fear of blood may be related to the fear of death. Bleeding is an indication something is wrong with the body. Hemophobia can cause difficulties in life. They might be reluctant to seek medical attention or the opposite direction, they might over react to small injuries and seek medical attention often. Many become vegetarians to avoid having to prepare fleshy or bloody foods. "

"I think that's enough." Harry said as he tried to absorb all the information. Man Hermoine could talk once you got her going.

He noticed the blond move out of the corner of his eye. This could be his chance. "I'm going to head to transfiguration early, got to review." He made up an excuse as he got up from the bench, not looking away from the retreating Sytherine.

"I'm proud of you for taking the initiative. At least one of you two is taking your education seriously." Hermoine looked intently at Ron. The red head just stuffed more food in his mouth.

Harry managed to make it to the entrance hall just when Malfoy was disappearing into the dungeon. He picked up speed to follow.

The door to the potions classroom suddenly opened. "Draco I need to speak with you." Snape asked standing with the door open.

"I was just heading back to my dormitory. Forgot my Transfiguration text book." Draco continued to inch further along the hall.

"Now." Snape said with finality. He turned on his heel and walked back into the classroom but he left the door open for the boy to follow him.

Malfoy sighed in frustration before reluctantly entering the potions classroom.

Harry frowned at the closed door. Dam, Snape beat him to it. He didn't think the potions master was going to letting the blond go until just before classes were to start. There was no point in waiting around. He was just going to have to corner Malfoy later.

...

Draco entered but didn't close the door all the way. Hoping he wouldn't be here long. "You know, I really need to get that text book. McGonagall will chew me out if I show up without one." Draco tried to get permission to leave.

Severus walked over to a shelve of books behind his desk, took a volume out and slide it towards his god son.

Draco picked up the book in curiosity; he was surprised to read the title. "Why do you have a copy of Year 6 Transfiguration in your office? The current edition."

"I like to know what my colleges are filling the students' heads with. Now stop stalling and close the door all the way, I want to talk to you." Snape made a hand gesture as he sat down.

The blond closed the door behind him and waited for his godfather to start talking.

"You need to make a choice." Snape said with finality.

...

Dinner had already finished and everyone was on their way back to their common rooms.

Harry had brought his cloak and map with him; hoping to catch Malfoy alone. He'd waited at the entrance to the dungeon for the blond to pass by. When his friends passed him without their prince he became suspicious. Reaching into his robe he pulled out the map to check his location. The name Malfoy was floating on the 5th floor at the entrance to the library.

Dam. They'd just been assigned a dark arts project and he probably wanted to get a head start. He knew Malfoy was like Hermoine when it came to his education. Though he thought it was more from pressure from his father than Herms natural thirst.

Well at least now it would be easier to get him alone. Knowing Malfoy had to go down this hallway sometime in the near future Harry didn't see the point in walking all the way up there, so he prepared himself to get comfortable.

Harry had checked the map half a dozen times over the past two hours but Malfoy hadn't moved from his table. It was getting close to curfew so no one had passed by recently. He hadn't looked at it in a while but he didn't see the point anymore, he was beginning to lose heart.

But then he could hear footsteps approaching.

Malfoy appeared at the top of the steps. He was walking really fast and checking his watch. It was minutes away from curfew. He slowed down when he passed by the potions classroom though. Probably didn't want to make enough noise for Snape to hear him.

Harry fell in behind the blond. Once they were far enough away so that Snape couldn't hear anything he made his move.

**...TBC**


End file.
